


The Secret of the Unspoken Word

by ruric



Category: The Bible
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All books, all stories and prophecies have secrets and this one is no different – except perhaps that’s it’s better kept than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of the Unspoken Word

All books, all stories and prophecies have secrets and this one is no different – except perhaps that’s it’s better kept than most.

The prophets, the scribes, the priests, the vicars, the preachers, the men and women of god and the believers will all tell the same tale – there was a desert and sand, 40 days and nights of cold and heat, hunger and thirst; and a man shown a myriad of possible futures and the temptation of what could be if he didn’t stand strong.

What none of those stories will tell you is the truth - of a hand held out, a touch offered and welcomed, heat and passion and maybe even love – a single secret which remains unspoken because to tell that story really could change the world.


End file.
